Crafting
'Crafting '''made up a very large portion of gameplay in Medieval Warfare: Reforged. This page will cover the basics of Crafting in the game and give new users some information on where to start. What was Crafting? Crafting was the process of turning raw material into something more useful. Players must join the factions of either The Knights of Redcliff, The Korblox Empire, or The Overseer Empire in order to craft. This is because The Nomads didn't have a Blacksmith, and crafting can only be done at a Blacksmith's. It is suggested, however, that players familiarize themselves with the Recipes before joining a faction as it is was to mine as a nomad than most other factions. What was a Recipe? A Recipe is the 3x3 square combination of Ores that result in a Primary (Melee) or Secondary (Ranged) weapon. Each recipe is unique and will create one weapon if and only if the correct ores are used and put in the correct location. A list of different recipes can be found under the "Help" dropdown menu as seen below. This list of recipes that can be found in the game is not complete. (''The recipe list goes up to Bloodsurge as of November 16th, 2015 and is subject to change). Despite being incomplete, the recipe guide is very useful, especially to those still in the early crafting stages. What were the Requirements? Each recipe comes with its own requirements. The Copper Blade as seen above needs two Copper Ore and one Regular Wood. Copper Ore can be found in the Mines and is rather abundant. Regular Wood is also very abundant as most trees drop Regular Wood. Because of the common nature of both ingredients, the Copper Blade does a small amount of damage and isn't of a very high value. Other recipes require less comon ores like Quartz, Kaminite, and Xionite. How you crafted a Weapon: Once all the ingredients have been gathered, players must move to the local Blacksmith in the faction of their choice (excluding Nomads as said previously). Once there, the player will see a screen very similar to below. As you can see, there are many different ores and all the ores inside you inventory will be listed on the left once you click on a square inside the crafting grid. The square clicked will become highlighted, then whatever ore is clicked on the left hand side will be added to the crafting grid. Once the ingredients have been placed inside the grid, it should look something like this. The sword (or bow) will appear on the right hand side after entering the correct ores into the crafting grid. The weapon's rarity will appear below the image of what is to be crafted as well as the damage and a Forge button. Clicking the Forge button will remove the ingredients from the inventory of the crafter and add the weapon that they crafted under their "weapons" tab in their inventory. Notes: *The Crafting Grid at the Blacksmith does not change its appearence in different factions. *The Crafting Grid resembles the crafting screen from Minecraft and the Copper Blade shares a strinkingly similar structure to swords crafted in Minecraft. *The crafting was removed, along with major tweaks to Medival Warfare:Reforged, Causing many players to leave. Category:Help Category:Wiki content Category:Game Mechanics Category:Site administration